Finally, We Meet
by Feita Dunkelheit
Summary: Sebuah cerita mengenai bagaimana Elsword akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan kakaknya setelah tiga tahun pencarian, Elesis. Terinspirasi dari sebuah video debut kedatangan Elesis dalam game online Elsword. Bukan cerita official, hanya sebuah cerita karangan yang ditulis oleh penulis abal disela-sela pemberian materi saat sedang mengikuti kelas di kampusnya.


Selamat siang, semuanya! Berjumpa lagi dengan penulis fanfiksi terabal se-FFN dengan rasa pedas, manis, asam, asin, pahit, tanpa pengawet, dan setia hingga tetes terakhir dengan sparepart yang bisa dibeli di toko bangunan terdekat, aku... (memakai kacamata hitam, menggigit bunga mawar) ...Feita Dunkelheit! (kemudian Feita disambit sandal entah dari arah mana).

Yak, karena saat ini aku sedang mengikuti materi di kampus... kita langsung saja membacakan _disclaimer_. Ehem! (batuk) **ELSWORD ADALAH SEBUAH GAME ONLINE YANG DIKEMBANGKAN OLEH KOG STUDIOS. **Sudah jelas, ya, para pembaca. Feita tidak mengklaim apapun!

Ngomong-ngomong, aku menulis fanfiksi ini setelah melihat sebuah video di Youtube mengenai kedatangan Elesis, karakter Grand Chase yang datang ke dalam game Elsword. Elesis ini sendiri pun merupakan kakak dari Elsword juga. Fanfiksi yang kutulis ini bukanlah cerita _official_, ya, para pembaca. Ini hanya versi Feita saja. Mana mungkin kisah pertemuan Elsword dengan Elesis sejelek yang kutulis ini. (membungkuk di atas meja dosen, ditampar)

Nah... Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa reviewnya, ya. (mengedipkan sebelah mata)

* * *

"Tidak..." Rena menoleh ke belakang, menatap tajam kepada tembok di belakangnya lalu kembali menatap Dark Nephilim, monster yang dipanggil oleh Chloe untuk menghambat Elsword dan teman-temannya. "Kita terpojok."

"Ck, sial..." Raven mendecak kesal. Tangan nasodnya berbunyi karena dia mengepalkan tangan nasodnya itu dengan begitu keras. Napasnya terengah-engah menahan rasa sakit luka-lukanya yang parah. "Apa kita akan habis disini..."

"Itu tidak boleh terjadi!" Aisha berlari maju ke depan.

"AISHA!" teriak Rena dan Raven bersamaan.

'Selagi masih cukup jauh dan sempat, aku akan menggunakan Binding Circle lalu menggunakan Plasma Cutter!' pikir Aisha dalam hatinya. 'Dark Nephilim! Kebrutalanmu... habis disini, muka buruk!'

"TIDAK, AISHA!" Rena kembali berteriak, air mata hendak mengalir membasahi wajah cantiknya. Raven hanya memalingkan wajah sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"BINDING CIRCLE!"

Tubuh Aisha bersinar sesaat, menciptakan suatu dimensi khusus sehingga gerakan Dark Nephilim tiba-tiba terhenti. Dengan cepat, Aisha mengangkat tangan kirinya dengan jari jemari tangan kirinya yang merenggang. Matanya tertutup sesaat, sampai akhirnya dia membuka kembali matanya. Ujung jari jemarinya terlihat bercahaya merah dan sedikit berapi.

"PLASMA CUT—Elsword?!"

Jurus Plasma Cutter Aisha berhenti karena Aisha melihat Elsword berlari ke arah Dark Nephilim. Jarak Elsword cukup dekat dengan Dark Nepihilim yang berhenti bergerak itu. Terlihat Elsword mengangkat salah satu dari kedua pedangnya.

"Elsword!" seru Rena.

"Anak itu! Apa yang dia pikirkan maju sendirian seperti itu dengan keadaan lemah?!" seru Raven sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Elsword, tidak! Menjauh dari sana, Elsword!" seru Aisha sambil berusaha meraih Elsword dengan tangan kirinya itu. Sudah barang tentu Elsword tidak akan teraih dan tergenggam olehnya.

"RAGE CUTTER!"

Elsword meneriakkan nama jurusnya. Saat Elsword hendak menusukkan pedangnya ke tanah untuk menciptakan lingkaran magis yang memanggil pedang-pedang untuk menyerang Dark Nephilim, tiba-tiba saja Dark Nephilim bergerak dan mengaum dengan begitu kerasnya. Karena terkejut, Elsword pun terpaku menatap Dark Nephilim yang sudah bergerak itu.

Dark Nephilim tiba-tiba saja mengangkat salah satu kakinya dan menghentakannya ke tanah dengan begitu kuat. Sebuah gelombang kejut berwarna ungu yang bergerak cepat di tanah itu membuat Rena, Raven, Aisha, dan Elsword terlempar ke udara. Dark Nephilim membuka mulutnya dan menyerang mereka semua dengan menembakkan laser ungu dari mata yang terdapat dalam mulutnya itu. Setelah penyerangan yang sangat menyakitkan itu, Rena, Raven, Aisha, dan Elsword terbanting ke tanah dengan cukup keras.

"A, aduh..." Aisha berusaha membangkitkan diri dengan bertumpu kepada tongkat sihirnya yang berbentuk kelelawar. Darah segar perlahan mengalir dari kepalanya dan perutnya yang terbuka. "Ini... Ini semua gara-gara kamu, Elsword! Aku hampir mengalahkannya, tahu!"

"K, kau!" Elsword membangkitkan diri dan menghampiri Aisha. Dia menarik kerah Aisha, membuat wajah mereka menjadi terlalu dekat. "Di saat seperti ini pun kau bisa-bisanya menyalahkanku?! Kau yang tidak tahu saat dimana kau harus menyerang! Menyerang monster busuk seperti ini harus membutuhkan waktu menyerang yang tepat, Aisha! Dasar penyihir kelas tiga!"

"Apa katamu?! Pengguna dua pedang payah!"

"RAVEN!"

Pertengkaran Aisha dan Elsword terhenti karena mendengarkan teriakan Rena. Rena menangis tersedu-sedu di atas dada Raven yang saat itu tidak sadarkan diri. Dari sisi mulutnya itu mengalir darah. Berapa kalipun diteriaki namanya, Raven tidak membuka matanya. Raven benar-benar terluka parah. Aisha melakukan teleportasi dan menatap Raven.

"R, Raven..." lirih Aisha.

Sebuah guncangan keras dari tanah membuat Aisha, Elsword, Rena, dan Raven yang tidak sadarkan diri kembali terlempar ke udara dan terbanting cukup keras ke tanah. Aisha berusaha bangkit lalu dia menatap arah depan dengan tatapan syok.

"E, Elsword..." Lutut Aisha terasa lemas. Aisha berlutut, melihat Elsword yang berdiri mematung di depan Dark Nephilim. Air matanya mengalir seketika. "Elsword... ELSWORD! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN DI SANA, DASAR PAYAH?! JANGAN HANYA DIAM SAJA DI SANA! CEPAT PERGI DARI SANA! ELSWORD!"

_'_Sudah... selesai...' gumam Elsword dalam hatinya. Tatapan matanya kosong, menatap lurus kepada Dark Nephilim yang kian dekat. 'Selesai... Ini sudah selesai...'

"Elsword!"

'Aisha...' Bayangan Aisha yang ingin mengeluarkan jurus Plasma Cutternya tiba-tiba terbesit jelas dipikirannya. Teriakan Aisha yang memanggil namanya itu semakin lama semakin terdengar pelan. Seperti sayup-sayup suara yang akan menjemput kematian. 'Aku salah... Iya, aku yang salah... Maafkan aku...'

"Elsword!"

'Raven... Rena... Aisha... Kakak...'

Tubuh Elsword terguncang sedikit. Bayangan seorang wanita berambut merah yang berdiri dengan gagahnya terbesit dipikirannya, membuat dia tersenyum pahit.

'Iya... Kakak...'

Dark Nephilim sudah benar-benar dekat dengan Elsword. Elsword menutup matanya erat-erat dan memalingkan wajah, terlihat Dark Nephilim yang mengaum sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"ELSWOOOORD!"

"WILD SHOCK!"

Aisha terkejut mendengar suara perempuan yang entah dari mana asalnya. Sebuah gelombang api yang cukup kuat menabrak Dark Nephilim hingga membuat monster itu terbakar. Setelah mengaum begitu kerasnya, Dark Nephilim tiba-tiba tumbang. Gelombang api yang menabrak Dark Nephilim itu meninggalkan api-api kecil di tanah dan ditubuh Dark Nephilim. Api-api kecil itu membesar dan membakar tubuh Dark Nephilim.

Tiba-tiba saja sosok misterius terlihat sedang berdiri dari asap yang menyelubungi dirinya dan Elsword yang masih diam di sana. Rambut merah yang panjang terlihat semakin jelas dari asap yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Postur tubuh sosok misterius itu pun terlihat jelas bahwa dia adalah perempuan.

Elsword perlahan membuka matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Dia terkejut. Matanya yang tajam itu terbelalak, melihat sosok wanita yang berdiri di depannya. Wanita itu perlahan membalikkan badannya ke arah Elsword, membuat Elsword semakin terkejut.

"Kamu tidak apa?"

Elsword menjatuhkan kedua pedangnya. Suara ini. Suara yang lembut ini. Tidak salah lagi...

"Kamu mengingatku?" Wanita itu tersenyum lembut sambil menghampiri Elsword. Tangan kanannya itu perlahan diangkatnya dan menyentuh pipi kiri Elsword. Senyuman lembut itu. Tangan yang hangat itu. Kedua hal ini merupakan yang selalu dicari dan dirindukan Elsword selama ini. "Orang-orang memanggilku... Ksatria Berambut Merah."

"K, kakak... KAKAK!" Elsword seketika bangun dan memeluk kakaknya dengan erat. Aroma tubuh ini. Aroma tubuh yang selama ini dia rindukan sejak lama. "Kakak Elesis! Kakak! Kakak!"

Elesis tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus-elus rambut Elsword dan memeluknya kembali. Sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak kepergiannya, Elsword telah tumbuh menjadi ksatria yang sangat kuat. Elsword tampak begitu gagah. Matanya terlihat lebih tajam, dengan rambut uniknya juga yang merupakan pemandangan baru bagi Elesis. Sedikit terkekeh, sifat manja Elsword kepada dirinya masih ada.

"Dia... kakak dari Elsword..." gumam Rena ditengah isakannya melihat Elsword yang berpelukan dengan kakaknya.

"Ksatria Berambut Merah... Elesis Sieghart..." kata Aisha sambil tersenyum kecil melihat Elsword yang memeluk Elesis begitu erat dengan bahu yang terguncang-guncang, menangis di pelukan kakaknya yang sudah lama tidak dia temui selama tiga tahun itu.

"K, kakak... Kakak kemana saja..." Elsword semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada kakak perempuannya itu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Dia benar-benar merindukan kakaknya dan hangatnya pelukan sang kakak. "Aku terus berlatih dan menjadi kuat... Demi untuk bertemu kakak..."

"Iya, sayang. Iya..." Elesis mengelus-elus kepada adik laki-lakinya itu dengan lembut. "Kakak bisa melihatnya. Kamu sudah menjadi ksatria yang kuat..."

"Kakak..." Mata Elsword terasa berat. Semuanya terasa berkunang-kunang dan gelap. Matanya kemudian tertutup, diikuti dengan tumbangnya tubuh Elsword di pelukan Elesis itu. Elesis memanggil-manggil nama adiknya sambil mengguncang tubuh Elsword, tapi tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun. Elsword tidak sadarkan diri.

oOo

"Kakak!"

Elsword tiba-tiba saja membuka matanya dan beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur. Dia mengerang sambil menyentuh bahu kanannya yang berbalut perban. Matanya mendelik-delik ke arah sekitar, mencari tahu ada dimana dia sekarang.

Elsword menoleh ke arah kanan, melihat Aisha yang tertidur di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya itu sambil menyentuh lutut kanan Elsword. Elsword kemudian perlahan mengelus-elus rambut Aisha. Dia sudah membuat Aisha kerepotan dan khawatir. Aisha menghembuskan napas panjang, tanda tertidur pulas. Ditubuh Aisha juga terdapat banyak luka yang sudah diobati dan dibalut perban. Entah siapa yang melakukannya. Menoleh ke kirinya, dilihat oleh Elsword Raven yang sedang terbaring dengan Rena yang duduk di kursi, tertidur sambil menggenggam lengan nasod Raven.

"Kakak! Iya! Kakak!" Elsword turun dari tempat tidurnya dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Aisha. Elsword keluar dari kamar yang rapi itu sambil mencari-cari kakaknya di luar. Wanita bergelar Ksatria Berambut Merah itu tidak ditemukan dimana pun.

"Elsword..."

Elsword menoleh ke belakang, melihat wanita berkacamata datang menghampirinya dengan wajah yang begitu khawatir. Wanita itu membawa banyak makanan, obat, dan perban.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Elsword? Mengapa keluar? Luka-lukamu parah."

"V, Vanessa! Dimana ini?! Dimana?"

"Kau dan teman-temanmu saat ini ada di rumah sakit kota Velder. Luka-lukamu parah. Sebaiknya—"

"Kakakku!" Elsword mendekati Vanessa dan menggenggam bahunya. "Dimana, kakakku?! Elesis, sang Ksatria Rambut Merah! Dimana kakakku?!"

"Ah, dia..." Vanessa menoleh ke belakang dan menunjuk tangga. "Dia bilang dia ingin menghirup udara segar di atap, jadi—"

"Terima kasih!" Elsword melepas genggamannya dibahu Vanessa dan berlari menuju tangga. Napasnya terengah-engah karena berlari dan rasa sakit luka yang dia tahan. Dia tidak peduli. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah bertemu dengan kakak perempuannya.

"Elsword! Luka..." Vanessa perlahan menghela napas dan berbalik. Pertemuan kembali kakak beradik memang sulit sekali untuk dipahami. Vanessa hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu dia masuk ke dalam kamar yang Elsword dan teman-temannya tempati.

Sementara itu, Elsword terus berlari menaiki tangga. Kakinya terasa semakin berat karena lelah menaiki tangga. Tapi demi kakaknya, dia akan menahannya. Ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu menuju atap, Elsword membungkukkan diri sebentar untuk mengambil napas. Dia meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Sinar matahari begitu menyilaukan sehingga membuatnya menutup mata rapat-rapat ketika memasuki atap itu.

Elsword membuka matanya perlahan. Dia tidak menemukan kehadiran kakaknya. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada sprei tempat tidur berwarna putih yang sedang dijemur. Warna putih yang disinari matahari itu membuat matanya sedikit sakit.

"Elsword."

Elsword terkejut. Itu adalah suara kakaknya. Elsword menoleh mencari-cari asal suara kakaknya itu, kemudian menoleh ke belakang karena mendengar seperti suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Terlihat Elesis yang sedang berjalan ke arah Elsword dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"K, kakak..."

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Lukamu sangat parah. Bergegaslah kembali ke kamar."

"Aku tidak mau ke kamar!" Elsword berlari dan kembali memeluk Elesis. "Aku tidak mau kembali! Ada banyak yang harus kukatakan kepada kakak!"

Elesis sedikit terkejut, kemudian kembali tersenyum. Dia melepaskan pelukan Elsword dan menuntun Elsword ke tempat yang lebih sejuk di atap itu. Dia menuntun Elsword untuk duduk dan Elesis pun duduk di samping Elsword sambil menyandar ke tembok.

"Begini lebih sejuk 'kan?" kata Elesis sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang begitu lembut dan sejuk.

"I, itu tidak penting! Kakak..." Elsword menoleh kepada kakaknya dan menggenggam erat lengan baju kiri Elesis. "Kenapa kakak meninggalkanku saat itu? Kenapa?"

"Ah, itu." Elesis menghela napas dan berhenti menyandar. "Kakak tidak puas dengan pelatihan kakak di Ruben. Jadi kakak pergi, sekaligus untuk mencari ayah kita."

"Kenapa sampai tiga tahun?!"

Elesis menunduk. Poni rambutnya membuat bayangan hitam di sekitar matanya sehingga membuat ekspresi kakaknya menjadi tidak terlihat olehnya.

"Kaka—"

"Banyak hal terjadi..." Elesis kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. Elesis menatap langit biru yang dipenuhi awan. "Terlalu banyak... sehingga sulit kakak harus bercerita mulai darimana..."

"Begitu..." Elsword melepaskan genggamannya dan menatap langit juga.

'Sieghart...' gumam Elesis dalam hatinya. Elesis menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan, teringat apa yang sudah terjadi kepada kakek buyutnya yang legendaris itu. Elesis menahan air matanya. Dia tidak bisa menangis dan terlihat lemah di depan adik tercintanya itu. Senyuman perlahan kembali terlukis diwajahnya yang cantik.

"Tapi..." Elesis mulai kembali berbicara, membuat Elsword tertarik perhatiannya dan menoleh kepadanya. "Kakak sudah kembali. Kakak sudah bergabung sebagai ksatria dari kerajaan Velder. Demon suatu hari akan kembali. Karena itu..." Elesis berdiri sambil tetap memandang langit. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah sarung tangan hitam milik kakek buyutnya. Sarung tangan hitam itu terdapat noda darah dan sudah banyak bekas sayatan. "Kakak akan menjadi lebih kuat dan akan melindungimu."

"Kak Elesis..."

"Kamu harus ingat ini baik-baik, Elsword." Elesis berlutut di depan Elsword sambil menyentuh kedua pipinya. "Tidak peduli seberapa kuatnya dirimu sehingga kamu dapat melebihiku, kakak akan selalu melindungimu dan bertarung bersamamu." Elesis memeluk tubuh Elsword yang diam terpaku.

"Kakak..." Perlahan Elsword membalas pelukan Elesis. Elsword menggenggam erat baju kakaknya itu dibagian punggungnya. "Kakak berjanji? Kita akan selalu bersama?"

"Iya..." Elesis melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Elsword lekat-lekat. "Kakak berjanji. Selalu. Selalu. Untuk melindungimu dan bertarung bersamamu." Elesis menutup matanya dan mencium dahi Elsword dengan lembut.

Iya. Dia akan melindungi adiknya itu. Pasti. Jangan sampai hal yang terjadi kepada kakek buyutnya akan terjadi kepada Elsword. Elesis pasti akan melindunginya.

"Ah, iya. Kakak selalu penasaran, sayang."

"Iya, kak?"

"Model rambut macam apa ini?" tanya Elesis sambil menekan-nekan sisi kepala kiri Elsword yang berwarna hitam.

"Hmph!" Elsword mendengus lalu kemudian berdiri. "Jadi _kece_ 'kan, kak, penampilanku?" Mendengar perkataan aneh keluar dari mulut Elsword, mata kanan Elesis berkedut sambil tertawa sarkastik.

"Bahasa macam apa itu... Ditinggal tiga tahun saja kamu jadi begini, sih... Dasar anak jaman sekarang..." gumam Elesis sambil berdiri lalu mengelus-elus kembali kepala Elsword. "Nah, sekarang... Ayo, kita kembali ke kamarmu. Aisha dan lainnya pasti mengkhawatirkanmu kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menghilang dari kamar."

"Iya."

"Elsword."

Elesis mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan Elsword, mendapatkan tatapan penuh tanya dari adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Genggamlah tangan kakak. Karena kita akan selalu bersama-sama."

Mata Elsword terbelalak sesaat. Elsword tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu menggenggam tangan Elesis itu dengan erat. Mereka bersama-sama menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju kamar tempat Elsword dan teman-temannya dirawat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu menyebut dirimu sebagai apa dengan kekuatan dua pedang itu, Elsword?"

"Infinity Sword, kakak!"

"Infinity Carelessly sepertinya lebih cocok untukmu."

"Kakak!"

"Ahahaha..."

**SELESAI**

Jangan lupa untuk reviewnya, ya~ Aku ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat kalian. Satu set pakaian dalam Rena akan kuberikan kepada kalian yang mereview! (mengibar-ngibarkan pakaian dalam Rena, kemudian Feita ditabrak(?) sebuah burung api)


End file.
